power_playersfandomcom-20200213-history
Sarge Charge
|species = Toy |gender = Genderless |pronoun = He/Him |residence = Monkey Toys |occupation = Superhero |likes = Helping his teammates |dislikes = Being called "plastic" |affiliations = Power Players (second-in-command; previously de-facto leader) |friends = Axel Mulligan/Action Axel Bobbie Blobby Masko Bearbarian Galileo Slobot Zoe Uncle Andrew |enemies = Madcap Orangutank Porcupunk Princess Sugar Salt Pyrant Dynamo Thermometron 9000 |weapons = His blasters |alignment = Good }} is the one of the main characters of Power Players. He is a Sergeant action figure who serves as the second-in-command of the Power Players team. Appearance Sarge is an action figure with blue eyes and blond "hair". He is styled similar to a military sergeant with a brown shirt, green pants with black suspenders, dark green fingerless gloves, and dark grayish-green boots with black laces. On his right arm appears to be a white cloth to resembles a bandage wrap. He also wears a black belt with the Power Players team logo. Personality A military commando at heart, Sarge is a square-jawed “tough guy” toy of the team who is brave, rigid, stiff, and unmovable — both physically and personally. He has a strict moral code, a never-say-die-attitude, and talks in what he thinks is army lingo: "Sir, yes Sir!". For him, orders are orders, and his commanding officer is Axel who's also his new leader of the Power Players. When the time comes for action, Sarge is always quick to say, “Charge!”, but while he lacks in physicality compared to some of the bigger toys, Sarge overcompensates for with presence and gear. Abilities As the original leader of the Power Players before Axel comes along, Sarge is clever and quick-thinking. He also has high stamina, speed, endurance, and agility, running long distances without stopping which allow him to react to and evade light-based attacks, as well as jump and leap several times his height and length. Sarge has a remarkable talent with wielding various blasters and he owns various military-themed items, including a parachute, a walkie-talkie, and a camouflage bandanna. And in other episodes, he can fight exceptionally well with other weapons besides his blaster and is good at dual wielding. Relationships Axel Mulligan When Sarge first met Axel in "Unboxing Part 2", he and the rest of his teammates all mistook him for Madcap's ally and attacked him when they believed he and Madcap have strike a deal after he accidentally let him escape from the Toy Box in "Unboxing Part 1". But when Axel reveals to the Power Players that he's Andrew's nephew, they stop attacking him and make him a member of the team to defeat Madcap. Out of the other Power Players, Sarge comes to respect Axel the most when he becomes the new leader of the team and views him as his commanding officer, calling him by "soldier" or "kid". They now have to work together to defeat Madcap and his associates after the villains escape from the house. Masko Throughout "The Dynamo Dynamic", Masko and Sarge Charge had an argument over who has the most ultimate weapon: Masko's stretchable body or Sarge's new blaster that Slobot build for him. Uncle Andrew While it's unknown what Sarge's relationship with Andrew is, he seems to like his creator since he's the one who uses Minergy to make him come to life. Zoe While Sarge doesn't interact with Zoe a lot, he supports her as the team's ally, as seen in "Side Kicked". Madcap Sarge and the rest of his teammates must have known Madcap for a very long time before the events of the series. After he was awake from his dormant state in "Unboxing Part 1", he and the rest of his teammates attacked Axel when they thought he was an ally to Madcap after he let him escape from the Toy Box. Now that Madcap escapes from the house, Sarge and the rest of the team are working together to defeat him and his army of evil toys once and for all before they take over the world. Madcap's associates Madcap would often send his henchmen to invade the Monkey Toys and try to take down the Power Players. Because of it, Sarge and the rest of the team all have to defeat them and prevent them from taking the Power Bandz from Axel. Throughout the series, Sarge is seen battling with Orangutank, Porcupunk, Dynamo, Princess Sugar Salt, and Pyrant every time they cause mayhem in the city. Sightings Episodes Trivia * As seen in "Unboxing Part 1", Sarge is the second Power Players member to be reawaken by Axel. * In "Gathering Dark", it's revealed that Sarge is afraid of clowns and finds them creepy. * In the webisode "A Great Hideout", he doesn't seem to understand the concept of playing hide-and-seek and thought he's suppose to ask Axel where he should hide after Axel finishes counting down. Category:Toys Category:Main Characters Category:Genderless Category:Superheroes Category:Power Players team